El Cielo Es El Limite
by ChuitoReyes
Summary: Milly es una estudiante universitaria que tiene que pasar por muchas cosas atraves de su tercer año solo por que algunos de sus compañeros descubrieron que tenia como pareja a una mujer , Hinata , su mejor amiga desde la infancia.
1. Un angel en la mañana

Milly desperto por que sintio una presion en su brazo, se viro y vio al ser que mas amaba en el mundo.

-Buenos Dias honey-Dijo con una mini sonrisa en la cara.

-Mmmm-Fue la unica respuesta que obtuvo

Sonriendo se paro y fue a bañ estaba quitando la ropa cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.-Ya despertaste-Dijo mientras se seguia desvistiendo.

-Como no despertarme cuando un angel se va de mi lado-Respondio abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja.

-Voy a darme una ducha.¿Vienes?

-Claro

Mientras Hinata (su novia) se desvestia , Milicent decidio entrar a la ducha.

Ya completamente limpias las dos decidieron bajar a cuando bajaron no habia nadie Milly decidio hacer el desayuno para su familia.

Eran las 9:00 y bajaron a desayunar la hermana mayor de Milly(Elizabeth) y James el novio de Lizzy(Elizabeth).Estaban tan dormidos que no se dieron cuenta de que habia comida en la mesa , solo se volvieron a dormir a medio camino de llegar.

10:00 Ya todos estaban despiertos y con todos me refiero a Lizzy , James, Edward(padre de Milly y Lizzy) y Luna (Hermana de James y mejor Amiga de Milly y Hinata).Mientras todos caminaban hacia el comedor se quedaron paralizados y sorprendidos ya que la comida estaba hecha y Milly y Hinata estaban comiendo"¿ Que mosca les pico" pensaron todos mientras se iban sentando.

-Buenos Dias-Dijo Milly mientras sonreia destro de su taza de chocolate caliente.-Bueno , pues ya tienen el desayuno , yo termine de comer ,buen provecho me tengo que ir-Dijo mientras cogia un abrigo.

-¿A donde...-Antes de que Lizzy pudiera terminar la frase , Milly ya le habia dado un beso en la mejilla a Hinata y habia salido por la puerta.

* * *

><p>**Se que es corto pero ya tengo un capitulo en camino**<p>

Me pueden dejar comentarios y darme opciones acerca de que puedo añadir pliss, me pueden dejar criticas si quieren.


	2. Soportando a la escoria

"Que bueno es sentir en aire fresco" penso Milly , luego se miro la mano recordando que antes de salir Hinata le habia dado un papel."Que sera lo que no me pudo decir" luego abrio el papel y comenzo a leer:

"Representando al amor eterno, un tulipan te entrego a ti, por que eres la luna en el cielo que mis ojos pudieron captar, eres flor renaciente en parcela vacia y tù nueva vida das"

-Te amo

Hin

Milly se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo"Ella siempre con sus cursilerias" penso mientras caminaba y leia a la misma vez

-Hey Milly, los despistados decerebrados no sobreviven en este mundo- Milly se viro y al instante reconocio el rostro de la escoria que le hablaba

- Bueno yo no sabia que perros callejeros sarnosos pudieran hablar- Era Owen , el hermano menor de Hinata.

-¿Te atreves a hablarme asì , al hermano menor de tu "mejor amiga"?

Y sì , todo el mundo cree que Hin y yo somos mejores amigas.

-Bueno , no creo que el mundo se queje de que aleje a la basura.

-Puede que no , pero al mundo le puede interesar el hecho de que tienen a una ganza desplumada temerosa enfrente de sus narices-Milly al oir tal estupidez se echo a reir.

-¿Ganza desplumada? Explicate-Owen se acerco a su oido y le susurro

-¿Te gusta la idea de que todos se enteren de que eres lesbiana?-A Milly se le erizo la piel al escuchar aquel comentario,pero decidio hacer como si no supiera de que hablaba.

-¿De donde sacas esa idea?-Respondio ella con un rostro neutral.

-He escuchado a mi hermana mientras habla contigo por telefono.

-Nadie te creeria - respondio casi al sengundo cuando el termino de hablar.

-¿Quieres apostar?-Ella se quedo callada mientras analizaba que podia hacer-Vamos , bien sabes que no importa si es verdad o no , los chismes siempre corren.

-Ni siquiera se por que pierdo el tiempo hablando con ratas-respondio mientras trataba de seguir la mirada de el a sus espaldas y luego oyo su risa a lo lejos"Por lo menos ya no esta cerca" y justo cuando penso eso alguien le puso un papel en su abrigo y se fue.

Ella , desconcertada , miro el contenido de el papel:

"Nadie vive en un guardarropas desde hace siglos"

Cuando leyo eso miro a todos lados buscando a la persona que se lo habia entregado , pero no lo meter la carta en su bolsillo y caminar como si nada hubiera pasado."Es muy poco problable...no puede estar pasando, es solo una coincidencia ... se que se confundio de persona , la carta no era para mi." pensaba mientras seguia caminando hacia un destino imaginario

* * *

><p>Otro Cap. super corto pero estoy tratando de hacerlos mas largo , Coemten porfa y diganme que piensan para poder mejorar, denme sus opiniones , las necesito<p>

xD xD :D :)%%%$#^^%#%^*&^%$%&! ^

Gracias


	3. Secretos, histeria y lamentos

Dos dias despues de el encuentro de Owen y Milly, ella llega a la tercer año acaba de comenzar y estaria nerviosa si no fuera por que ya paso por eso caminando buscando su primera clase cuando ve a Hinata de el otro extremo del pasillo. Milly se emociona y va acelerando el paso para poder llegar rapidamente donde su sigue acelerando el paso hasta que de la nada, cae al suelo y con ella todas la cosas que tenia en la mano.

Todos los estudiantes cerca comenzaron a reir y cuando Milly poso su mirada hacia Hinata vio que aguantaba una estudiantes fueron a ayudarla a levantar todo de el suelo y entre el trayecto de recoger las cosas y ponerlas en el bulto de Milly , uno de los muchachos se encuentra con las cartas de Hinata y el extraño de hace dos dias. El por curiosidad las lee y se queda petrificado.

-Esto es suyo- dice entregandole las cartas a Milly , cogiendo a su compañero del hombro y saliendo de ahi lo mas rapido que se habia quedado confusa hasta que vio los pedazos de papel que el muchacho le habia a Hinata con cara de terror a la cual le respondio con una cara de congio su bulto y salio lo mas rapido que pudo de el pasillo, el primer instinto de Hinata fue perseguirla (lo cual no era nada facil) y cuando la encontro porfin, ella estaba detras de un arbol del bosque de la Universidad.

-¿Que paso, por que saliste corriendo?-Dijo Hinata sentandose a su lado.

-Quede en shock , no sabia que mas hacer.

-Pero ¿que te hizo quedar en shock cariño?-No obtuvo respuesta , solo oyo como Milly rompia en llanto.-Shh, tranquila , dime que paso.-Ahi Milly solo levanto la cara y se le quedo mirando a los ojos por como un minuto.

-¿Cuanto me quieres Hin?- al preguntar eso Hinata puso una cara de sorpresa

-¿Por que preguntas?

-Nesecito saber si me quieres lo suficiente como para luchar por estar a mi lado

-Claro que lo hare , yo Te Amo Milicent , nada jamas en el mundo hara que me separe de ti-Al oir eso , Milly sonrio , comenzo a llorar de nuevo y la abrazo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conte que me paso hace 2 dias?

-Si

-Pues hoy cuando me cai y esos muchachos me fueron ayudar , encontraron la carta que tu me diste y la de el extraño-Hinata abrio mucho los ojos sin saber que decir, su cara era de panico.

-Bu...este, pe..a ... a que te ...-Ella no podia terminanr ninguna frase por el shock que tenia-Creo que es tiempo de dejar de escondernos.

-¿Segura?

-Sì , pero desde mañana para estar mas tranquila-dijo Hinata tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Okay , despuesde que tu estes de acuerdo yo lo aceptare.-Dijo Milly sonriendo y la largo y apasionado beso como si no hubiera un mañana. luego de unos minutos se separaron para ir a clases.-Ven , tenemos clase, no quieres llegar trade el primer dia ¿verdad?-Hinata lo unico que hizo fue sonreir y pararse para ir a clases.

Hinata y Milly estaban en el mismo salon pero muy separadas ya que sentaron a los estudiantes por 34 estudiantes en el salon y el apellido de Hinata era Hyuga y el de Milly era Ubertini, asi que estaban demasiado lejos , segun la perspectiva de un calor terrible y como Hin y ella estaban separadas , Milly no tenia nada que hacer ya que lo unico que hacia el profesor era aburrir a la clase. Milly estaba tirada en su silla con la cabeza hacia atras mientras se abanicaba con su mano cuando...

-pssss-ella oyo un silbido pero decidio ignorarlo ya que no la podian estar llamando a ella-hey Ubertini mira hacia aca -Susurro alguien como dos asientos lejos de solo abrio un ojo y miro hacia su lado donde encontro a un chico sonriendole , ella solo lo observo por cinco segundos y volvio a cerrar su ojo.

Milly estaba bien,casi durmiendose, pero sintio como algo liviano le cayo en las piernas , asi que decidio alzar la cabeza para ver que era lo que decidio abrio los ojos ellos se posaron rapidamente en el chico de hace 5 minutos el cual le sonreia y le hacia gestos con la cabeza como para que observara los que le habia caido un papel"Malditos papeles , aprendi a odiarlos desde hace dos dias'' penso ella bufando y abrio aquel condenado objeto:

"No te vallas por el camino equivocado , yo te puedo arreglar" ella enojada lo miro con furia y rompio aquel maldito papel justamente cuando era hora de salio dando traspies y cuando salio vio un grupo de chicos mirandola picaramente-Oye Ubertini, ven con nosotros y te arreglaremos-Dijeron mientra la rodeaban completamente. Ella bufo sin saber que hacer , ya estaba demasiado molesta y aperecen esos idiotas.

-Milly ¿que pasa?-esa era Hinata , lo sabia por su voz . Ella solo miro a Hin y sonrio , le habia dado una exelente idea.

-Hey , Hinata ven aqui-Hinata fue a donde ella mientras todos los chicos se quedaban mirando la escena

-¿que pasa?-fue lo unico que dijo antes de que Milly la besara borrando la sonrisa de todos los chicos a su trato de separla pero al no poder continuo con el beso perdiendose y olvidando donde estaba. Al cabo de unos minutos Milly rompio el trance.

-Disculpen ¿que era lo que estaban diciendo?- dijo Milly con cara de suficiencia al ver la cara de desconcierto de todos a su alrededor - Bueno , si no me van a decir nada , decidire irme con MI NOVIA hacia mi casa , buenas tardes.

Y dicho eso se llevo a Hinata de la mano y comenzo a caminar hacia su casa pensando como sobreviviria el resto del año.

* * *

><p>-¿Que rayos te pasa?- Le grito Hinata a Milly pero paro en seco al ver su mirada perdida -¿Milly?<p>

-¿Ah? a si ¿que pasa?

-que te pasa a ti , pareces como si no estuvieras aqui.

-Si , bueno es que estaba pensando como sobrevivir este año, si es que sobrevivimos.

-Lo haremos , no te preocupes , no me alejare de ti. Soy to apoyo ¿Recuerdas?-Dijo HInata sonriendo tiernamente y dandole un corto beso en los labios.

-Jamas me cansare de ti- Dijo Milly cogiendo la mano de Hin y poniendola en su mejilla mientras cerraba los ojo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, ese simple contacto , ese conforte , ese calor , ella era todo lo que Millicent necesitaba para saber que no estaba arruinada.

-Ven vamos a casa , mañana sera otro dia- y no mentia , seria otro dia duro y puede que peor que el actual , necesitaban descansar.

-¡Wohoo!-Hinata se levanto por el escandalo que tenia montado su "angel"-¡Hin! ¡Hin! Mira esto - dijo Milly sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Que?-pregunto Hinata molesta por que la hayan levantado.

-Ten lee esto-Hinata le arrebato la computadora a Milly de las manos y comenzo a leer la pagina que estaba puesta.

-No puede ser - Fue todo lo que dijo Hinata y luego comenzo a leer en voz alta- "Estudiantes, el dia de hoy y por el resto de la semana no tendran clases ya que hubo un derrumbe en las facilidades, disculpen los inconvenientes."-Eso nos da mas tiempo para prepararnos

-¡Siiiiiiiii! - Grito Milly mientras se tiraba encime de Hinata la cual se quedo sin aire al momento.- La primera semana libre , fantastico.

- Fantastico seria que no me axfisiara y que no gritaras ya que son las...- Hinata miro el reloj y se molesto rotundamente con su pareja-¡Por Dios , son la 4:18 de la mañana Milicent dejame dormir!.-dicho eso se tapo con la sabana y quedo dormida al solo sonrio y le beso la cabeza mientreas buscaba algun otro email que tuviera.

De repente reparo en unos cuantos , 8 en total , y como se veian interesantes decidio abrirlos uno a primero tenia un mensaje corto pero impactante , decia:

"Ni Dios le tiene perdon a los de tu especie"

Ella lo quito y se fue al proximo:

"Disculpa pequena , ¿me podrias decir que temperatura hay en el closet? Ups , verdad , ya saliste en publico"

Milicent quito rapidamente ese y comenzo a leer el proximo:

"Las escorias deberian ser eliminadas de este mundo , ustedes no tienen derecho a vivir , los de tu especie solo dañaran a la proximas generaciones y a la humanidad, seran los proximos en morir"

Al terminar de leer ese mensaje cerro la laptop de golpe y se tiro hacia unico que fue capaz de hacer por los proximos 10 minutos fue porner su cabeza en sus piernas dobladas y comenzar a llorar."No , tu eres fuerte , no puedes llorar por unos comentarios como esos, son solo comentarios , nada mas" y terminando ese pensamiento , camino hacia el baño en donde puso la ducha en el agua mas frìa que hubiera y se metio sin quitarse la ropa.

Hinata desperto dos horas despues y escucho la ducha correr , sin preocuparse se paro y fue a lavarse los dientes. Cuando entro al baño se dio cuenta de que no habia vapor y que hacia mas frio que de costumbre , lo cual era raro por que Milly a esas horas siempre se bañaba con agua su cabeza y se percato de que tampoco habia ropa en el hondo devidio comenzar a caminar hacia la ducha , poso su mano en la cortina y la fue moviendo lentamente.

Para su sorpresa , se encontro a Milly con los labios azules , temblando y con su ropa puesta , dentro de la ducha la cual apago rapidamente. Busco una toalla y saco a Milly lo mas suave que pudo , luego le empezo a quitar la ropa y cuando dicha tarea fue terminada , la arropo con la toalla.

-¿En que pensabas?-Milly no le respondio solo se limito a seguir temblando mientras se aferraba de la no le replico mas solo la miro con pena y la abrazo.-Recuerda que me tienes a tu lado , dare lo mejor de mi todo el tiempo con tal de protejerte.-Le beso la cabeza y la llevo a la cama mientras le buscaba ropa seca.

Ya eran las 8:00 de la mañana y todavia Hinata y Milly no bajaban para desayunar. Abajo comiendo estanban Lizzy , James, Edward y Luna.

-¿No creen que es raro que no hayan bajado aun?-Pregunto Lizzy mirando hacia las escaleras

-Sì , lo creo , ellas jamas se atrasan-Respondio Edward mirando al mismo lugar que Lizzy.

-Yo subo a ver que pasa.-Dijo Luna parandose rapidamente.

Luna comenzo a subir las escaleras y cuando estuvo de frente a la puerta de Milicent y Hinata , abrio sin preguntar.

-Hola, soy yo Lu...-Se quedo mirando a la cama entre sorprendida y aterrorizada

-¡Ayudame , Luna por favor! - Suplico Hinata entre llantos.

En la Cama estaba Hinata con alguien que se parecia a Milly , ya que ese pedazo de carne palido con labios azules y partidos , sombras negras cubriendole los ojos y mejillas aplastadas no podia ser su amiga.

-¿Hinata, quien es...-No termino la frase ya que Hinata la corto en seco.

-¡ES MILICENT , AYUDAME AVANZA , LLAMA A ALGUIEN!- grito Hinata haciendo que los otros tres habitantes que estaban en el comedor subieran.

-¿Que pasa aqui?-Pregunto entre molesto y dubitativo Edward pero se quedo igual que Luna cuando vio el interior del cuarto.

Cuando su padre paro en seco Lizzy explotaba su cabeza pensando que rayos pasaba pero cuando miro el interior del cuarto dio un gritito de terror.

-¡No puede ser, MILICENT!-Grito Lizzy corriendo hacia su hermana-¡QUE RAYOS LE PASO!- Volvio a gritar en direccion a Hinata mientras miraba a los demas como para que llamaran a una ambulancia, lo cual hicieron sin dudar.

Estaban todos en el hospital , ya Hinata les habia contado lo que sabia , lo de que encontro a Milly en la ducha y que no habia dicho sabia que le pasaba , hasta Hinata les habia dicho que dos horas antes de lo sucedido esta de lo mas bien.

Solo faltaba esperar y ver que rayos atormentaba la mente de Milicent Ubertini.

* * *

><p>Milly abria los ojos a un nuevo dia. Daba gracias por esa luz que tanto habia extrañado , esa luz que entraba por su ven...No , esa no era una ventana y esa no era la luz de la mañana, era solo la luz del techo del hospital.<p>

Hace dos semanas Milly habia tratado de olvidar todo lo sucedido y al no querer hablar, el mundo habia tomado su accion de entrar a la ducha a las 4:00am como un signo de suicidio.

Ella solo trataba de que todo fuera como antes pero esto ya se habia ido al extremo. ¡ESTABA EN UN HOSPITAL , POR DIOS SANTO! No habia manera de volver atras , solo ir hacia adelante. Su familia le habia contando que ella desperto 4 dias despues de que fuera ingresada a aquel lugar y ella solo asintio con la cabeza , ella no hablaba desde el incidente y todavia no veia necesario el empezar sentia abochornada y humillada y no sabia como combatir eso.

Alguien acababa de entrar en la habitacion y eso llamo la total atencion de la joven , pero se decepciono al ver que solo era la enfermera con su desayuno.

Estaba sentada en su cama , no podia domir bien desde el dia del accidente de Milly y en todo lo que pensaba era cuando la podria visitar. Por suerte era sabado , asi que no tendria que ir a clases, pero todavia no era horas de visitas en el hospital , asi que decidio bajar a comer.

Abajo todos comians ( o eso aparentaban) ya que nadie se comportaba igual desde lo de Milly.

-Buenos Dias-Dijo Hinata tan monotona como siempre ( y como siempre me refiero a hace dos semanas)

-Mhhm- fue toda la respuesta que dieron los demas , y sin reclamar nada Hin se puso a comer.

Luego de una hora todos terminaron de comer y decidieron ir al hospital para esperar la hora de visitas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'*

Milly estaba sentada en su cama mirando hacia la ventana. Hacia un dia estupendo , que pena que ella no se sintiera asi. Ella se sentia como un ser que no merecia estar en el mundo , pero iba a tratar de luchar por su lugar tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Buenos Dias-Milly se sobresalto , pero no se viro , reconoceria la voz a un kilometro de distancia.

-Hace tiempo que no me vienes a visitar- Respondio mirando todavia hacia la ventana

-No podia soportar el hecho de que no te saque a tiempo.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Pero si no me has dicho de quien fue , como no sentirme culpable?-Milly no respondio a eso , solo viro su cara para ver a Hinata , la habia extrañado tanto, pero no le diria la razon de su "intento de suicidio"segun dicen, ya bastaba con que ella supiera , no queria que su novia estuviera igual.

-No es importante , solo tienes que saber que no fue ni sera tu culpa lo que me pase- Dijo Milly virando su cabeza de nuevo.

-¡No te atrevas a decirme que no es importante cuando te encontre moribunda tirada en el piso del baño!- Hinata le grito , parandose y tirando la mesa donde sesupone le ponen la comida a los pacientes- ¡HABLAS COMO SI NO TUVIERA QUE PREOCUPARME POR TI , ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA , MI HERMANA , MI NOVIA ,POR DIOS SANTO. EL DIA QUE NO ME PREOCUPE POR TI , COMPRARE UNA PISTOLA Y ME DISPARARE EN LA CABEZA!

-Estamos en un hospital , np deberias gritar.-Respondio Milly sin virar su cabeza.- Creo que debeias irte.

Hinata bajo la cabeza y con lagrimas en sus ojos dijo- Sì , deberia , pero ten en cuenta que no me veras en mucho tiempo , por lo menos hasta que sepa que podras confiar de nuevo en mi- Y antes de que Milly le pudiera preguntar a que se referia , ella habia salido de la habitacion donde su novia se encontraba.

* * *

><p>**Se que este es corto pero sigo pensando como mejorar la histora , diganme que piensan y como puedo mejorar xD**<p>

Comente pliss, respondere a lo que sea.Y perdonen que haya tardado en poner un nuevo cap. tratare de hacerlos mas largos y subirlos lo antes que pueda.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Esperanza

Ya habia pasado un mes desde que Hinata se habia ido y nadie sabia a donde se fue. Lo unico que Milly queria era que Hin estuviera a salvo pero no queria que se fuera, Hin le habia dicho que nada las podria separar que ella seria su apoyo , pero ha soportado un mes de burlas y maltrarto pero como Hin no esta realmente no le importa, no le importa nada.

Aveces solo deseaba suicidarse de la forma mas dolorosa posible como por ejemplo , cojer un cuchillo y meterlo dentro de su ojo luego sacarse el cuchillo para luego quitarse el ojo, cortarse los brazos como cinco veces , una y otra vez en el mismo lugar para despues echarse vinagre en las heridas, quitarse las uñas una por una , coger un pelador de papas y pasarlo una y otra vez por sus piernas , ect. Eso y otras cosas era lo que ella pensaba pero no lo hacia ya que Hinata dijo que puede volver y ella tiene esperanza en que eso pase, pero ahora solo tiene que soportar el año que se ha convertido en una completa mierda.

Ahora se encontraba de camino a su casa como todos los dias, caminaba sin pensar en nada , sin sentir nada, sin ver nada , asi era su vida desde hace un mes ,absolutamente tiene esperanza de que llegue a ser algo en algun momento.

Han pasado tres meses y Hinata no aparece pero Milly desde hace un mes se ha puesto mas activa , come , habla , sonrie y va ha fiestas. Ya casi no la molestan por que ven que realmente no le importa, cada cosa que hace le hace olvidar un poco mas el dolor de perder a Hinata, pero ya casi no le importa , esta creando una vida nueva y los que estan a su alrededor les agrada verla asi de feliz..Al ella estar feliz, todos estaban felices (aveces)

Esa noche Lizzy se desperto por que escucho un ruido que venia de la habitacion de su hermana. Se levanto y fue a averiguar que pasaba, cuando estro al cuarto vio a su hermana en un ataque de depresion otra vez."Crei que ya no le pasaba" penso Lizzy mientras fue a abrazar a su se aferro a Elizabeth como si su vida dependiera de ello y coemnzo a llorar y llorar hasta que quedo dormida"Sabia que la sigue extrañando , no importa cuanto lo trate de ocultar" penso Lizzy mientras se acostaba al lado de su hermana.

Por la mañana Lizzy vio como su hermana seguia dormida y se levanto sin fue a bañar y luego a desayunar.

-Buenos dias-dijo Edward

-Buenos dias - respondieron Lizzy ,James y Luna

Mientras comian Lizzy les conto de que a Milly le volvio a dar otro ataque y todos pararon de comer para escucharla- Me levante y la encontre tirada en el suelo en forma fetal llorando hasta mas no poder, sigui llorando hasta que quedo dormida y escuche que decia Hinata en su sueño.- todos se le quedaron mirando y en ese justo instante Milly bajo.

- Buenos dias- les dijo a todos con una sonrisa en su cara-¿que hay de comer?

-Lo que quieras , hay de todo.- Le hablo su padre mientras todos comenzaban a comer de nuevo.

-Bueno, pues cojere unas tostadas francesas y waffles.- Dijo mientras cojia la comida y sentaba con los demas.

Todos se miraron y luego mirando a Milicent sin que se diera cuenta para luego comenzar a comer otra vez..Terminaron de comer cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta, el que lo tocaba estaba desesperado ya que lo tocaba sin parar.

-¿Quien es?-Pregunto Edward mientras abria la puerta.

-Mi nombre es Owen , señor , hermano menor de Hinata - Todos quedaron en shock por volver a escuchar ese nombre y Milly solo pudo parar en seco , para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras-Vine lo mas rapido que pude para decirles que ella ha vuelto.-Milly se viro de repente y saltanto los 7 escalones que habia subido, cay en frente de Owen.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A VENIR A MI CASA PARA COMENZARA JUGARME BROMAS , YA TENGO BASTANTE CON LO QUE ME HACEN LOS EXTRAÑOS , SI QUIERES VETE A JODER A OTRO GAY O LESBIANA PERO A MI Y A MI FAMILIA NOS DEJAS QUIETOS , NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA ESTAR SOPORTANDO A CUALQUIER CABRON O PUTA QUE SE PRESENTE EN MI PUERTA-Sin darse cuenta comenzo a llorar mientras le seguia gritando-SI NO LO SABES , YO REALMENTE AME A TU HERMANA , ASI QUE VETE A JUGAR A OTRO LADO! Realmente la ame y sufri mucho y sigo sufriendo por que se haya ido , si confiaba en ella , jamas quise que se fuera , solo la queria proteger , no queria que saliera lastimada. Solamente hice eso por que la amo y me es imposible olvidar que por mi culpa se fue. Y si , soy lesbiana asi que quiten esa cara de asombro

Milly dijo todo esto mientras seguia derramando lagrimas, y todos los demas tenian caras de asombro. Milly se viro no queria ver a Owen en esos momentos , no estaba para sus bromas , pero cuando se viro vio que todos abrieron los ojos por algo que estaba detras de ella.

-Me lo hubieras dicho-No podía ser verdad, eso no estaba pasando, no lo podía aceptar , ella no regresaría , ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Milly se viro y vio a una mujer de cabello violeta enfrente de ella, tenía sus ojos grises aguados y una media sonrisa en su cara.

-Hinata- susurro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. Hinata solo se quedó allí parada esperando a que su ex novia llegara a donde estaba ella.

Milly llego a donde Hin pero para desconcierto de todos no la abrazo , sino que la abofeteo.-COMO TE ATREVES A DESAPARECER SIN DECIR NADA DE DONDE ESTARAS Y VOLVER DE LA NADA CON UN SIMPLE "MELO HUBIERAS DICHO"ESO NO SE HACE MALDITA DESGRACIADA, NO SABES LO QUE HE PASADO A FALTA DE TU PRESENCIA-Luego la volvió a abofetear y cuando Hinata la volvió a mirar esta la beso y la otra respondió gustosa.

Todos miraban el show impactados y sin saber qué hacer, pero obraron por sonreír y dejarles espacio, Owen también se fue.

-Eres una maldita perra, lo sabias ¿verdad?-Le dijo Milly a Hinata mientras esta la abrazaba.

-Sí, lose, pero soy tu maldita perra- Respondió Hinata sonriendo y vio como Milly sonrió también.


	5. Allison Hyber

Milly desperto y sintio un peso sobre su hombro y su primera reaccion fue brincar y gritar por ayuda hasta que vio el rostro de la causante de su casi desmayo."Por fin despierto con mi angel otra vez" penso Milly mientras sonreia y le daba un beso en los labios para despues levantarse e irse a dar una ducha.

Cuando llego al baño se quedo quieta mirando la ducha y se sento en el suelo, no tenia ninguna intencion de entrar ahi , no sabia por que rayos se habia levantado en primer lugar si sabia de antemano que no se bañ quedo sentada en suelo como por 20 minutos y luego alguien entro al baño.

-¿Por que no te has metido a bañar-pregunto Hinata

-No puedo.

-¿Como que no puede? Te levantaste hace como media hora.

-Lo se , es solo que desde que te fueiste del hospital no me puedo bañar , por lo menos sola.

-¿Por que?

-Bueno , por que me encontraron en la ducha , casi con hipotermia, y realmente no me importo por que no trataba de suicidarme pero luego de que me dejaras tuve miedo, miedo de que si me volvia a bañar sola haria alguna otra estupides y no podria presenciar tu regreso , y para poder bañarme tenia que haber alguien sentado al otro lado de la ducha por si se me ocurria algo.

-Pero ya volvi , ¿que te detiene ahora?

-Que si entro y me da otro ataque , me echare toda la culpa y no te podre volver a ver.

Hinata solo la miro y se bajo a donde Milly se encontraba sentando se a su lado.

-No hay nada en el mundo que me haga separarme de ti , y aun si me voy , como paso , siempre nos volveremos a encontrar , para eso nos tenemos.

-No se que hice para merecerte.

-Yo soy la que me pregunto eso.-Luego Hinata la beso mientras la recostaba en suelo y Milly giro cayendo encima de Hinata.

-No creo que te tengas que volver a bañar sola , existo yo.

-Si , pienso lo mismo.

-Bueno , estudiantes empecemos la clase-cuando la maestra se viro hacia la pizarra , alguien abrio la puerta.-¿Si , que quiere?-pregunto la profesora mirando hacia la puerta y sorprendiendose al ver de quien se trataba-Hinata , hace tiempo que no la veia por estas paredes , pase y sientese donde siempre- dijo la maestra señalando un asiento.

-Claro.-luego fue hacia su asiento el cual estaba ocupado por una chica que jamas habia visto.-Disculpa , esta ocupando un asiento que no es suyo.

-Disculpa , es la primera vez que te veo y me quieres sacar de aqui- respondio la chica sin mirarla y sonriendo con suficiencia, Hinata solo camino donde la maestra y le comento lo sucedido.

-Ah , perdona ella es Allison Hyber-Hinata volvio a mirar a la muchacha pero esta vez con atencion y se fijo en su pelo rojo y dorado que combinaba con sus ojos color miel y su tez casi palida , casi bronceada-Allison sientate en el asiento de atras y deje a Hyuga ahi , ese es su asiento. Hinata , ve a sentarte.-Hinata camino hasta el asiento y vio como la muchacha la miraba desde el asiento de atras, pero la ignoro y sento mientras sentia una mirada penetrante en su espalda.

A la hora del amuerzo Hinata se sento al lado de los casilleros esperando a Milly que todavia le faltaban dos clases no sabia que hacer en esas tres horas asi que como estaba super cansada y no queria caminar , opto por sentarse alli.

Cerro los ojos tratando de dormir pero oyo como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Abrio los ojos y vio a Allison comiendo ahi de lo mas tranquila.

-Disculpa , creo que te equivocaste de lugar.-Allison la miro con cara confundida-Bueno , se nota que no te llevas con gente como yo.

-¿Gente como tù?

- Si , gente que son la critica de la universidad completa , gente que no es popular , gente no heterosexual ect ect ect.- respondio Hinata rodando los ojos

- Todo lo contrario , pero si te molesta me puedo ir- dijo recogiendi sus cosas.

-¡No me referia a eso! Te puedes queda aqui.

-Bueno gracias- dijo mientras volvia a se le quedo mirando a la chica "No se que rayos pasa por la cabeza de ella , en clase me trato tan friamente y ahora se sienta a comer aqui como si nada, ¿quien rayos es?" penso pero luego ignoro el pensamiento y volvio a cerrar los ojos para dormir.

POV Allison:

Estaba atendiendo a la maestra cuando esta chica de pelo azul entra al salon , puse mis ojos en ella inmediatamente por era imposible no hacerlo. La observe detenidamente , sus ojos perlas , su cabello violeta azulado , su tez palida ect. Luego decidi quita ese pensamiento , tenia que atender. Cinco segundos despues maldeci a mis pensamientos , la chica estaba enfrente de mi y vi que me estaba hablando pero mi sentido del audio decidio dejar de funcionar en ese justo momento ( gracia a Dios que se leer labios) y solo para no tener que bloquearme la aleje de la forma mas fria que se me pudo ocurrir.

Luego vi como ella volvia hacia la profesora y despues oi como la profesora me decia que me moviera al asiento de atras lo que hice sin titubear ya que no queria tener que volver decirle algo frio a aquella vi que la chica venia hacia esta direccion no baje la mirada , me era imposible , y luego cuando se sento me quede mirando su espalda , su tan elegante espalda.

A la hora del amuerzo no sabia hacia donde ir ya que llegue hace solo dos meses y dudaba que alguien quisiera que me sentara con ellos , asi que segui caminando y jusnto a los lockers vi a Sky ( ya que no me se su nombre le puse ese apodo por su pelo) sonrei pero luego oculte la sonrisa y me sente a su oi su dulce voz decirme algo totalmente desconcertante.

-Disculpa , creo que te equivocaste de lugar.-Yo la mire sin saber a que se referia.-Bueno , se nota que no te llevas con gente como yo.

-¿Gente como tù?-Realmente , ¿que pasaba por la cabeza de esta chica?

- Si , gente que son la critica de la universidad completa , gente que no es popular , gente no heterosexual ect ect ect.-¡Oh santo Dios , acaba de decir que no es heterosexual , eso me da camino libre!

- Todo lo contrario , pero si te molesta me puedo ir-Dije ignorando el pensamiento que tenia antes , si no me queria ahi , no tenia oportunidad.

-¡No me referia a eso! Te puedes queda aqui.-Dijo casi como si se preocupara por mi , lo que me parecio extremadamente lindo.

-Bueno gracias-dije tratando de sonar casual y de no sonreir, realmente creo que me puedo aercar mas a mi Sky , parece una buena persona. A los cinco segundos vi como volvia a cerrar los ojos para dormir , y tuve que contener mi impulso para no abrazarla , despues me ignoraria y pensaria que soy rara.

Oka , proxima meta disculparme por lo del salon y acercarme mas a Sky ( eso incluye saber su nombre)

Fin POV Allison

Al rato Hinata se levanto y miro su reloj , vio que todavia faltaban 10 minutos para que Milly saliera asi que decidio caminar hasta su se iba a levantar vio que Allison se habia quedado a su lado y ahora estaba leyendo un libro. "No puede ser , nisiquiera a Milly le gusta leer libros" se sorprendio por ese hecho y se sorprendio mas al ver el nombre del libro "Eternidad , uno de mis libros favoritos"

-Ese libro me encanta , ¿cuanto llevas leyendolo?-Hinata vio como Allison cerraba su libro y la miraba.

-Lo empece ayer.

-Pues se nota que te gusto , ya esta terminando.

-Si , la portada sola me autivo y la historia me enamoro.

-El que me enamoro fue Damen

-Si , fantastico-Hinata estaba sonriendo inconientemente y luego se le ocurrio una idea.

-Oye Allison, ¿me quisieras a acompañar?

-Si claro, ¿adonde Sky?

-Al salon 748.

-Pues vamos-¿ella acaba de llamarme Sky?

-Oye Allison , te puedo poner algun apodo , jamas me ha gustado llamar por el nombre a las personas.

-Claro , el que quieras.

-Pues...¿que piensas sobre Sonber?

-¿Por que Sonber?

-Pues por que Allison termina en Son y Hyber en ber.

-Wow hasta te sabes mi apellido-rio nerviosamente.

-Si , me aprendo las cosas rapido- dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-Ah , ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro

-Sky , ¿cual es tu nombre?-Hinata lo unico que hizo fue parar mirarla sorprendida y luego comenzar a reir, no pudo hacer mas que reir y reir tanto que se tuvo que aguantar la panza y luego termino el suelo.

-Ya me imaginaba por que me llamabas Sky-dijo mientras respiraba profundo y se paraba-Pero no te preocupes , soy Hyuga ,Hinata Hyuga, pero me puedes seguir llamando Sky si gustas-Respondio Hinata sonriendo y tendiendole la mano la cual Sonber acepto.

-Bueno sigamos caminando.

-Si , ¿que hora es?

-La 1:17

-¡Mierda!- fue lo unico que grito Hinata antes de comnezar a correr y Sonber la siguio. Luego pararon frente al salon y Sonber vio como Sky brinacba encima de una chica y la abrazaba fuertemente.-Perdoname Milly , lo siento tanto , prometo llegar teemprano la proxima vez.-La chica lo unico que hizo fue reir.

-Hin , ni que me estuviera muriendo por que llegas tarde , estoy bien , no te preocupes.-Dijo mientras bajaba a Hinata. Sonber Carraspeo para que se percataran de su presencia.

-Oh , Milly ella es Son...Allison , no se si la conozcas.

-Si , la he visto en el salon pero jamas he hablado con ella. Mucho gusto , soy Millicent Ubertini , pero me puedes llamar como quiera.

-Ah , si mucho gusto.

-Bueno Hin , ¿nos vamos?

-Si claro , Adios Sonber - dijo Hinata mientras le sonreia-Me encanto hablar contigo.

-Adios Alli , gracias por cuidar de mi novia- ante aquel comentario Allison se quedo completamente frizada, no podia moverse ni hablar , pero sin embargo se le ocurrio un apodo para la tal toda su fuerza de voluntad trato de mover sus labios para que de ellos saliera algun sonido.

-Adios Sky , adios Sly- dijo mientras se volteaba y caminaba a paso rapido tan lejos como podia de esas dos chicas.

"Las acabo de conocer y me siento totalmente destruida, ¿es eso lo que llamas Amor a primera vista?"

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer , dejen comentario por favor y si les gusta la historia , haben de ella con otras personas para que la lean tambien.<p>

Inner: Por favor quien quisiera leer una estupidez como esta

Me: Callate , nadie pidio tu opinion

Inner: Y nadie quisiera ller historias de una loca que habla consigo misma.

Me: Blah Blah Blah , callate.

Inner: Aja, lo que digas , no mereces mis palabras

Me: Tus palabras son mis palabras, sin mí no estuvieras aquí

Inner: ...

Pues muchas Grax por leer, comenten plisss :D

Hasta el próximo cap.#&#*#(*#*&#( *#* &#^) ($^)


	6. No comprenden

POV Allison

Abri los ojos para encontrar oscuridad absoluta , sin embargo sabia que tenia que despertar aunque no queria. Se que es una estupidez sentirme tan mal por una chica que acabo de conocer pero realmente no puedo evitarlo. Me siento como una idiota , me dije que jamas me iba a gustar alguien y de repente me enamoro a primera vista , me odio totalmente por eso.

Allison salio de la cama y miro su reloj "las 4:09" camino hasta el baño y se comenzo a lavar los dientes. Cuando terminio esa tarea encamino hasta la ducha para poder bañarse y asi tratar de calmar un poco sus pensamientos.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Camino hasta su salon de clases y volvio a mirar por enesima ves su reloj de muñeca " 5:15" ya que era demasiado temprano y no tenia nada que hacer opto por caminarpor los alrededores de la escuela y ver si encontraba algo interesante.

Cuando llego al patio sintio algo esponjoso en su pierna y cuando poso su vista en aquel "objeto" se dio cuaenta de que era un gato blanco de ojos grise y raramente tenia una oreja completamente alguna razon el gato le recordo a Sky asi que lo cogio.

-Nose si te agrada mi compañia pero te voy a tener bajo mi cuidado- el gato solo restrego su cara contra el hombro de Allison- te voy a llamar Ciel.-el gato se dedico a acomodarse en los brazos de ella y dormir.

~o~O~o~O~o~

Hinata desperto y se dio cuenta de que Milly segui en la cama lo que le parecio raro ya que ella siempre se levantaba primero.

-Hey , mujer , despierta.-Milly solo se viro y se tapo la cara con la almohada-Tenemos clases son las-Hinata miro el reloj- son las 6:27.- Milly al escuhar eso se paro de golpe y corrio hasta la ducha, Hinata solo pudo reir.

Abajo en la cocina todos desayunaban menos Milly qique e4staba tirada en la mesa dormiendo.

-Hey ¿por que parece que Milly esta moribunda?- Pregunto Edward

-Nose , hoy se levanto a las 6:27.

-¿enserio? eso es raro.-Dijo Lizzy

-Si , ya creo que se va a cabar en mundo- dijo Luna tomandfo un jugo de china.

-Bueno, despiertenla-Dijo Edward.

- Yo quiero- Dijo James sonriendo paro y subio las escaleras para luego bajar con un altavoz y iobservo las caras de todos que le decian que no lo hiciera pero el lo iba a hacer

-¡MILLICENT UBERTINI , DESPIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Le grito al oido y segundos despues tenia un plato de avena en su cara-Valio la pena.

Milly se veia realmente irritada pero respiro y hablo:

-Vamonos Hin, no quiero recibir otro asalto - y dicho eso salio de la casa.

-Te sugiero , James que te laves la cara y no te le acerques en buen tiempo- Dijo Lizzy aguantando la risa.

-Valio la pena- repitio James mientras se dirigia a la cocina.

-¿Como te sientes?- Le pregunto Hinata a Milly

-Como si me hubieran explotado el timpano.

-No seas exagerada , no esta sangrando , asi que estas bien.

-Lo que digas-Respondio Milly mientras seguia caminando de frente. Mientras caminaba comenzo a sentir un dolor punzante en la parte de atras de su cabeza y algo frio y viscoso. Se llevo la mano a su cuello y cuando la miro vio que tenia sangre cuando se viro observo a Hinata encima de una persona que no reconocia pero estaba inconciente y vio que los labios de su novia se movian como si le estuviera diciendo algo pero ella no escuchaba nada , Milly iba a decir algo pero luego todo lo que vio fue total y absoluta obscuridad.

POV Hinata

-¿Como te sientes?- Le pregunte a Milly ocultando mis ganas de reirme.

-Como si me hubieran explotado el timpano-Respondio y tuve que morderme la lengua y respirar por no aguantaba la risa.

-No seas exagerada, no estas sangrando , asi que estas bien - le respondi ya que era imposible que James la hubiera dejado sorda de un oido.

-Lo que digas- me respondio y luego sigui su curso normal. Yo realmente me queria reir pero tuve que contenerme y asi metida en mis pensamientos me di cuenta de que alguien nos seguia pero decidi no hacer nada por el momento. No menos de un minuto despues vio como la persona que los seguia le daba con un objeto metalico en la parte de atras del cuello de Milly, Hinata no lo penso ds veces y se tiro encima del desconocido.

-¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO? -Le grito Hinata al hombre

-Escorias como ustedes no deben existir- Fue lo que respodio antes de que Hinata le diera en la cara con el objeto de metal y el quedara inconciente. Todavia encima del hombre Hinata viro su cabeza y vio que Milly la estaba observando.

-¿Estas bien? Milly , ¿te hirio gravemente?- Pero Milly no dijo nada solo cayo al suelo inconciente y Hinata pudo observar como de la parte de atras del cuello de su novia estaba repleto de sangre.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Allison caminaba hacia su casa para dejar a su nueva mascota , eran las 7:54 y ya habia jugado con ella durante como tres horas y ademas le faltaban dos horas para su primera clase , asi que opto por dejar a Ciel en su casa.

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que vio a Hinata en el suelo de la carretera y parecia que hablaba con alguien por telefono. Camino hacia ella y se asusto al ver a Millicent en el suelo inconciente llena de sangre.

-No se tarden por favor- Allison escucho como Hinata les decia a los de la otra linea mientras sollozaba.

-¿Que paso? - pregunto Allison y dandose cuenta de que Hinata no habia notado su presencia.

-Sonber- fue todo lo que dijo antes de comenzar a llorar otra vez. Allison dejo al gato en el suelo y se agacho para abrazar a Hinata. No sabia que habia ocurrido pero al ver como habian dejado a Milli no se queria enterar en ese momento.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba abrazando a Sky hasta que llego la ambulancia , Hinata see separo para poder montarse pero no sin antes ddecirle algo.

-Te voy a dar la direccion de la casa de Milly , por favor ve alli y avisales de lo ocurrido , ellos nesecitan saber que paso.-Luego se viro para entrar a la ambulancia pero paro se viro y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Allison- Gracias por no abandonarme- luego se monto en y Allison vio como el auto se alejaba.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Allison estaba en su casa dandole de comer a Ciel " es un milagro que no se haya escapado" penso mientras lo sobaba, miro su reloj y vio que eran las 10:59 y luego sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia el momento que fue a la casa de Milicent , jamas podra olvidar la cara de panico de todos ellos y que nisiquiera pensaron dos veces antes de salir hacia el hospital. Lo mas raro fue que cuando dijo que Milly estaba en el hospitall escucho que alguno de esllos dijo " ¿de nuevo?" asi que eso queria decir que no es la primera vez que la atacan , eso es realmente deprimente.

Luego de quince minutos , decidio que debia encaminarse hacia el hospital tan bien , no le importaban las clases , ademas no se sentia correcto quedarse en su casa sin hacer nada. Allison salio de la casa y se monto en el auto de su padre , nesecitaba llegar rapido.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~POV Hinata~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Estaba sentada en la sala de espera junto a Edward , Luna , James y Lizzy , pero realmente no creo que pueda soportar estar aqui mas tiempo sin tener noticias de Milly , asi que decidi salir un rato para respirar aire fresco. Al salir afuera mire mi reloj que marcaba la 11:27, y realmente no podia soportar estar mas tiempo en ese lugar asi que se fue a la parte de atras del hospital y se sento en la acera mientras cerraba sus ojos y se metia en sus pensamientos.

Luego de Dios sabe cuanto tiempo escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre y cuando abri los ojos vi a Sonber que corria hacia mi direccion pero luego un hombre salio de la nada y le puso un pañuelo en su boca y en casi sengundos quedo inconsiente. Me asuste , me pare para correr donde ella pero vi que el hombre sonreia y tenia una mirada que lo unico que me transmitia era terror. Senti la presencia de otra persona atras de mi y mi terror se convirtio en panico , cuando me vire para ver quien era me taparon la boca con un pañuelo y los brazos de morfeo me tomaron desprevenida.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio? - Espero les guste<p>

Perdonenme por tardar tanto en poner un capitulo pero tube un problema y no pude tener mi computadora por mucho tiempo , realmete sufri al no poder subir un nuevo cap. pero aqui esta , espero que les guste y me pueden dar sugerencias si quieren que pase algo en la historia , y si no les gusto , me encargo de echarme la maldicion cruciatus encima.

Gracias por leer


	7. Tortura

POV Hinata

Abrí mis ojos hacia un nuevo contorno completamente oscuro e irreconocible para mi memoria. Me dolían las manos y piernas y no podía respirar bien. Trate de ponerme en pie pero sentí como si me tiraran de nuevo hacia atrás, ajuste mis ojos a la oscuridad y note que mis manos estaban amarradas a una silla de metal un poco oxidada. Observe lo que podía ver de mis pies y note que también estaban amarrados con cadenas metálicas que salían del suelo. Sentía mi boca entumecida y mis ojos volvían a la oscuridad, me entro pánico al no poder distinguir nada pero en ese justo momento alguien entro.

No sabía quién era ya que el negro cubría mis ojos hasta que del techo salió luz, y por primera vez desde que desperté me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda.

-Me parece que no reconoces en la situación que estas- dijo el hombre que estaba parado en frente de mí, juro que he visto su cara antes- Todo lo que te pace aquí será por tu bien, para que entres en razón y veas lo bueno de la vida. De aquí no saldrás hasta que aprendas. Cada vez que te resistas tendrás un castigo.

Quería hablar pero no podía gracias a mi boca entumecida, y mientras seguía metida en mis pensamientos sobre cómo podía hacerme oír entraron otros dos hombres y una mujer a aquella habitación. Cada uno llevaba un bulto en mano y uno de ellos traía también una silla.

-Bueno Chiquita, te presento a Marvel, Oscar, Wilde y a mí me puedes llamar Lomb – dijo el primer hombre que entro, el que su cara me parecía reconocida.-Ahora , me pregunto si alguna vez te has acostado con tu novia.

Al mencionar aquello mi primera reacción fue apartar la mirada de aquel grupo.

-Bueno, eso parece un si – dijo hombre llamado Oscar.

-En este caso, me pregunto si perdiste la virginidad- hablo ahora Marvel.

Yo seguí sin poder mirarlos, no todos necesitamos estar en una relación hombre-mujer para perder su virginidad.

-Eso es otra respuesta- hablo otra vez Lomb- bueno, Wilde, toda tuya- en ese momento mi mirada volvió al frente y vi como la mujer del grupo sonreía y caminaba hacia uno de los bultos , cuando llego al él , lo levanto y camino hacia mi .

-Yo creo que necesitas experimentar el dolor de cuando una mujer pierde la virginidad en una relación normal, así ya por lo menos cuando entiendas lo que es correcto puedas tener una relación normal.- Vi como sacaba una botella de cristal y dejaba el bulto en el suelo , luego le dijo a Marvel que me desatara y me mantuviera de pie- Te sugiero que no trates nada o Oscar te disparara en una pierna. Ahora, toma esta botella e introdúcela en tu vagina- cuando escuche las palabras de aquella mujer sentí como mi voz volvía de la nada.

-No puedo- dije casi en un murmullo, pero era un comienzo.

-Te estoy diciendo que tomes la botella y hagas lo que te digo.

-No puedo - volví a decir solo que ahora un poco mas alto

-Bueno, entonces, Oscar-no la deje terminar, agarre la botella y me quede observándola un rato.- Bien, ahora introdúcela- juro que todos ellos estaban locos, con un terror irremediable agarre la botella con fuerza y la pose entre mis piernas, no quise hacer ningún otro movimiento ya que sabía que iba a doler.

-Wilde, le puedo disparar en cualquier momento – escuche como le decía Oscar a la mujer, pero ya que no quería ninguna bala en mis piernas introduje la botella en mí. Comencé a gritar por el dolor que me provoco aquel acto y segundos después sentí como la botella se rompía cosa que me hizo gritar más fuerte. Me mire las manos y vi que estaban llenas de sangre junto con uno que otro vidrio que se había espetado en ellas, me tire al suelo mientras metía una de mis mano en mi vagina tratando de sacar los vidrios pero tal acción solo hacía que gritara de dolor.

-Muy bien pequeña, es un gran paso el que has dado el día de hoy, te vamos a dejar durante quince minutos y luego regresaremos para el próximo paso.- dijo Wilde mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguida de los otros tres.

Me quede tirada en el suelo ya que sentía que si me llegaba a mover lastimaría mi interior, así que solo me quede allí tirada en espera de que los quince minutos pasaran, no era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

~o~O~o~O~o~

Cuando ellos volvieron a entrar me quede tirada en el piso observando como caminaban.

-Ponte de pie, vamos al paso dos.

-No quiero- al segundo de decir aquella palabra sentí como me levantaban del suelo y me cortaban con un cuchillo en el brazo- ¿Por qué?- pero al mencionar aquella palabra me hicieron otro corte justo debajo del anterior. Decidí quedarme callada, por ahora.

-Bueno ya que has terminado de protestar, vamos al paso dos. Oscar, los honores.- observe como Oscar sacar de uno de los bultos una cuchilla de doble filo.

-La lección que te estaré dando es para que aprendas a no volver a mirar el cuerpo de otra mujer como el de una amante.- dicho aquello vi como Wilde y Marvel se me acercaban, me sentaban en la silla y me amarraban los brazos y las piernas nuevamente. Sentí un dolor terrible pero no deje que lo notaran, lo tomaran como mi debilidad.

Vi como Wilde volvía al frente pero no llegue a ver a Marvel, justo cuando iba a preguntar dónde estaba sentí como me aguantaba la cabeza. No pregunte nada solo seguí mirando hacia al frente y note que Oscar caminaba hacia mí, cuando quedo enfrente de mmi cara le dijo a Marvel que me echara la cabeza hacia atrás, cosa que hizo. No tuve tiempo de preguntar al notar la mano de Oscar que tenía el cuchillo acercarse a mi cara. Trate de moverme, no darle acceso a mis órganos visuales pero Marvel sostenía mi cabeza fuertemente.

En segundos sentí un dolor, aun peor que el de la botella, en mi ojo izquierdo. Sentí como el cuchillo atravesó mi ojo por una esquina y lo delineaba por completo para luego hacer el mismo proceso tres veces, en cada una de las veces sentía como sangre recorría por mi cara junto con lágrimas salvajes que hubiera deseado jamás aparecieran, no enfrente de estos seres. Cuando Oscar creyó que la tortura fue suficiente introdujo por completo el cuchillo en mi ojo. Sentí la punta afilada entrar y hacer presión hacia el frente, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no solo querían que me doliera para poder "aprender una lección", o no. ¡Al MALDITO LE MANDARON QUE ME QUITARA EL OJO!

Me dije que no les quería demostrar ninguna debilidad, pero menciónenme a alguien que no gritaría en una situación como esta. No solo grite de dolor, también de furia, rencor, desprecio, estaba deseando que todos se fueran al infierno.

~o~O~o~O~o~

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo en este maldito lugar, pueden haber sido días, semanas, de dos meses no pasa, me bañan una vez por día (al decir que bañan me refiero a que me dejan en el suelo y me pasan la manguera por encima durante tres minutos, luego se van) Me alimentan una vez cada tres dias y cuando digo que me alimentan es que me dan un trozo de pan y un vazo de agua. La última lección que me han dado hasta ahora (luego de dejarme tuerta y coserme el ojo a sangre fría) es cortarme en cualquier parte del cuerpo cuando piense en Milly. Me negué durante como una semana (creo que fue una semana, como este lugar es oscuro jamás se cómo corre el tiempo) pero me habían dicho que cada día que apareciera sin siquiera una cortada o me dispararían en un brazo o pierna, o me darían 7 latigazos en la espalda. Antes me preocupaba desangrarme pero Lomb es un doctor y ellos no quieren que yo muera, así que cada noche el viene y hace cualquier cosa posible con tal de que no me dé una infección, de que muera etc ( si tirate al suelo y echarte alcohol sobre todas tus heridas es curarte pues creo que me han mentido toda mi vida. Yo creo que jamas en mi vida habia gritado tanto como cuando me echaron el acohol sobre mi ojos y vagina, el dolor y ardor que senti fue inimagibable, ellos realmente creen que le hacen un favor a la serles sinceras aveces hasta olvido quien soy y ya no puedo ver el rostro de mis amigos y familiares, es como si los hubieran borrado de mi memoria.)

El primer día que aparecí sin cortadas me dieron los siete latigazos, al próximo día me dispararon en la pierna derecha, luego me dieron 14 latigazos y trataron de fueran encima de los anteriores y siguieron haciendo eso hasta que un día aparecí con una cortada, solo entraron para darme de comer. Había decidido que solo me cortaría una vez por día pero llego el momento que me quede pensando en ella y me di cuenta de que me cortaba instintivamente, al próximo día aparecí con ocho marcas en cada brazo y doce en mi pierna izquierda.

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos e hizo que virara su mirada hacia los cuatro seres enfrente suyo.

-Queremos mostrarte algo, querida.- dijo Wilde

-Que es tan importante que interrumpen mi soledad- dijo Hinata sabiendo que luego iba a recibir 35 latigazos por su atrevimiento.

-Ignorando tu falta de respeto, queremos mostrarte alguien que ha sufrido cada momento al igual que tu desde que despertaste hace tres meses.- A Hinata le entro la curiosidad- pusimos una cámara en la computadora de la persona que ha visto todo tu proceso de curación.

-Curación mis senos- dijo Hinata y al instante vio como Marvel se acercó a ella, le dio una bofetada, cogió un cuchillo y corto la parte derecha de su cara, desde el labio hasta debajo de su ojo.

-La bofetada por lo de ahora, la cortada por tu falta de respeto de hace rato.-Hinata se mordió la parte de debajo de su labio y siguió escuchando lo que le tenían que decir.

-Cómo iba diciendo, si no sabías, hay cámaras por toda esta habitación, hemos grabado cada instante desde el momento que llegaste aquí, y también se grabó lo que paso justo ahora, lo de la bofetada y tu mejilla…-dijo Wilde-Y creo que es tiempo de que veas de que nosotros no somos los únicos en ver cada uno de los pasos de tu recuperación.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Perdonen que haya tardado pero me quede sin internet por demasiado tiempo segun mi pensar, pero ahora les doy el cap. Espero les guste, por favor comenten si lo sienten necesario , necesito sus opiniones.<p>

With Love,

Chuito


	8. ¿Por que?

Pov Hinata

Mire dubitativa a Wilde por lo que dijo de que alguien me observaba 24/7. Observe como sacaba una computadora y la abria mientras escribia algo en ella. Realmente no puedo imaginar a nadie y es increible ya que como ellos dijeron, solo he estado aqui un tres mese (me equivoque al pensar que de dos meses no pasaba), pero con los moretones,la perdida de mi ojo izquierdo, la herida de mi vagina, los latigazos de mi espalda, los cortes en mi cuerpo, la desidratacion, la casi hipotermia cada tres dias y la desorientacion, el hecho de que me mantienen desnuda todo el tiempo y sin menciona el golpe y la cortada que acan de añadir a la lista de las de heridas de mi cuerpo, realmente no tengo culpa de cualquier sea la cosa que se me haya olvidado.

Me quede mirando seria y practicamente con una expresion de aburrimiento como Wilde ponia la computadora en mi dirrecion y en ella pude observa a una chica como de mi edad, su color de cabello entre rubio y marron, ojos marron amarrillento y parencian cristalizados, aparentemente esta persona ha estado llorando, sus labios estaban hinchados y apesar de eso ella los seguia mordiendo miendra llevaba una y otra vez sus manos a su rostro para empezar a sollozar.

-Hi-Hinata- dijo la chica y comenzo a llorar mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos.

Estaba apunto de preguntar quien era la chica que estaba mirando pero luego recorde. Mire a la persona llorando delante de mi de arriba a abajo tres veces y abri mi ojo al maximo.

-Milly- fue mas un susurro que nada pero aparentemente todos me escucharon. No sabia que hacer y las palabras no salian, solo me quede mirando a mi novia por lo que para mi persona parecia una eternidad.

Creo que cometi un error al mostrar afecto hacia la imagen de Milly en la computadora ya que los idiotas lo notaron. Cerraron la compu y me tiraron al suelo, trate de levantarme pero me patearon en mi brazo derecho y ,Dios, esa patada si que dolio, fue como si me dieran con un martillo diez veces en el mismo lugar.

Mi primera reaccion fue gritar pero mordi mi lengua tan fuerte que senti en sabor de la sangre en mi paladar con tan solo de que ellos no notaran nada.

-Sujetenla-Dijo uno de los hombres en la sala al que no podia ver ya que mi vision se volvio borrosa del dolor. Senti como dos personas me sujetaban y trate de levantarme pero uno de ellos puso su rodilla en mis costillas. Hace rato crei que senti un dolor terrible pero no se compara a lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. La rodilla estaba haciendo tanta presion que la podia sentir acercando mis costillas a mis pulmones con cada segundo que pasaba. Mi respiracion se acelero y trate de tomar bocadas de aire para las costillas no perforaran el musculo.

Mi vision se aclaro un poco y vi como el hombre que habia hablado anteriormente se acercaba a mi con un pedazo de metal alargado, realmente no pense en nada hasta que senti calor y ardor en mi pecho y abdomes. En estos momentos no me importaba nada asi que grite, grite los mas fuerte que pude y arquee mi espalda cosa que debi haber hecho ya que eso ayudo a la rodilla a hacer presion.

Tenia tres terribles dolores en mi cuerpo, mi hombro probablemente roto, mi pecho ardiente y mis costillas que perforaron atraves de mi pulmon. Me quede inmovil del dolor pero eso evitaba que tratara de buscar todo el aire que mi pulmos izquiero no me estaba proveiendo. A las primeras dos bocadas recibi aire pero cuando exhale todo lo que senti fue un liquido espeso en mi garganta con la union de sabor metalico. Trate de respirar nuevamente pero todo lo que pasaba por mis vias respiratorias era sangre. Al quinto intento todo lo que pude ver fue oscuridad y escuhe una voz lejana que decia:

-Cometimos un error.

Escucho movimiento.

Personas.

Pasos.

Luz.

¿Donde estoy?

¿Que paso?

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es una intensa luz blanca "En el cielo no debo estar, eso es imposible" Me trato de levantar pero siento un terrible dolor debajo de mi pecho. Bajo mi mirada y veo que tengo la are de mi abdomen hasta mi pecho cubierta de algo que parecen ser cintas. Supiro y miro el techo. Entonces todo vuelve a mi mente.

"Milly"

"Escuela"

"Allison"

"Me raptaron"

"2 meses"

"Las costillas

"Mi ojo"

"Las cortadas"

"Todo"

Comienzo a gritar y me comienza a doler el area de las costillas. Pero no me importa, solo quiero olvidar todo lo que paso. Olvidar el dolor, las penas, los pensamientos, las caras, las heridas, las personas. Olvidar quien soy. Olvidar lo que me paso. Olvidar lo que le paso a los demas por mi culpa.

Me levanto de la cama y apesar del dolor me trato de parar. Al tocar el suelo me caigo y siento como si una herida se hubiera abierto. Pero no importa. Me arrastro por el suelo hasta que llego a lo que parece ser el sanitario. Con la poca fuerza que tengo empujo la puerta y me arrastro hasta adentro. Me aguanto del inodoro y hago fuerza para poderme parar. Al pararme ma guanto del lavamanos y me veo al espejo.

Enfrente de mi habia una persona con la mitad de su cara envuelta en vendas al igual que todo su torso. Levanto mis manos para tocar mi cara pero al hacer eso cai al suelo. Por alguna razon no me puedo mantener de pie. Pero en estos momentos realmente no quiero saber por que.

Me arrastro hasta lo que parece ser la ducha. Me acuesto en el suelo por un momento y comienzo a pensar. "Realmente me agrado por lo que pase, hasta aquel dia en el hospital. Ese dia que escuche como Allsion me llamaba , ese dia que arruino mi vida. Los amo a todos Milly, Luna, Edward, James, Lizzy,Owen. No los quisiera olvidar pero no quiero que vivan con una persona que jamas se podra recuperar."

Noto que sus vendas del torso estaban llenas de sangre y tomo eso como una oportunidad. Escribio en el piso con su sangre cosas que queria que los demas vieran.

Milly, te amo, recuerda que no te quise dejar. Me acuerdo que dije que soy tu apoyo pero no necesitas a alguien que no se puede apoyar a si misma. Recuerda como era, feliz, viva, activa. Me harias un gran favor.

Luna, me agrado tenerte como mi mejor amiga. Me ayudaste por momentos por los que crei jamas podria superar. Que pena que no me puedas ayudar ahora.

James, Lizzy, Edward. Me encanto pasar tiempo con ustedes, fueron la familia que nunca conoci, los quiero mucho, no lo olviden. Yo los recordare hasta el ultimo momento.

Owen, hermano, perdona por arrebatarte al unco ejemplo que podias seguir. Se que no pase mucho tiempo con tigo pero espero que tu futuro sea mejor que el que yo tuve. No quisiera jamas que sigas mis pasos, eso te haria sufrir. Te amo con todo mi corazon.

Att: Tulipan

Sin notarlo ya tenia lagrimas en mi rostro. Mira una ultima vez lo que habia escrio y luego me arrastre hasta la ducha. Con todas las fuerzas que pude encontrar me sente contra la pared y mire de la puerta hacia fuera. Note que habia dejado un rastro de sangre por donde me arrastre. Mire la letras en el suelo y luego mire mis piernas, mi abdomen, mis brazos, toque mi rostro. Iba extrañar esto, sentir mi piel, leer, recordar. Pero no podia, tenia que acabar todo en este momento. Mire una ultima vez hacia afuera y con una sonrisa en mis labios golpee mi cabeza lo mas fuerte que pude contra la fria pared de la ducha que estaba detras de mi.

No one POV

Se escucho la puerta de la habitacion abrirse y por ella entro una enfermera joven de como 28 años, pelo hasta los hobros color marron y un poco de verde y ojos violeta. La chica entro mirado unos papeles que tenia en la mano y luego subio su mirada para mirar a su paciente.

-Hinata, creo qu- Tiro los papeles al suelo y corrio hacia la cama. No eran sus ilusiones, no habia nadie alli. Asustada miro el suelo y vio el rastro de sangre que Hinata habia dejado. Camino cuidadosamente hacia donde el camino de sangre la llevaba, hizo esto hasta que llego al baño y cuando llego alli decidio que era momento de asustarse nuevamente.

Tiranda en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre se encontraba su paciente, Hinata Hyuga. La enfermera se quedi hecha piedra por tres segundos pero luego salio corriendo de la habitacion y por todo el pasillo se escuchaban sus gritos.

-¡NECESITO AYUDA, EN LA HABITACION 563, PACIENTE INCONSCIENTE!

En menos de cinco minutos la enfermera habia vuelto a la habitacion con tres doctores. Entraron al baño y pusieron a Hinata en una camilla para luego dirigirse a sala de cirugias.

Tres horas luego de haber llevado a Hinata a la sala de cirugias por las puertas del Hospital entraban cinco personas casi corriendo. Los cinco a la misma vez llegaron a recepcion y hablaron tan rapido que la recepcionistas les tuvo que decir que hablaran de nuevo

-Mi nombre es Edward Ubertini, padre de Hinata Hyuga, llamaron por que la encontraron en tirada fuera del hospital incosciente.

-Soy Elizabeth Ubertini, el es James Flute y ella su hermana Luna, somos familia de Hinata.

-Owen. Owen Huyga, su hermano menor, ¿Donde esta ella?

La recepcionista los miro a todos con los ojos aguados y les dijo que esperaran un momento en lo que hacia una llamada. Luego aparecio la enfermera que habia encontrado a Hinata.

-Soy Is Targera, enfermera encargada de la , me han dicho que ustedes son su familia, ¿correcto?- todos asintieron- Falta una persona, ¿Milly? Si no me equivoco

Todos miraron con confusion a la enfermera, -No me lo dijo Hinata. Hay algo que tiene que ver.-Is les indico que la siguiera lo cual todos hicieron. La siguieron por un pasillo hasta que llegaron a una habitacion.

-Esta era la habitacion de Hinata, hasta hace tres horas- la cara de Is era de pura tristeza y dolor.

-¿Era? ¿Por que ya no lo es? -Pregunto Luna con preocupacion escrita en su rostro. Is solo les indico con su mano que siguieran caminando. Todos entraron a la habitacion y miraron a todas partes.

-¿Que nos queria mostrar?-Hablo esta vez Edward.

-Esto-Is les dijo que miraran el suelo del baño. Cuando todos vieron las letras en el suelo se asustaron. Algunos (como Luna y Elizabeth) se les escaparon unas lagrimas al ver lo que Hinata habia escrito.

-¿Eso es- dijo Luna

-sangre?-termino la oracion James.

-Si, cuando vine a ver a Hinata hace tres horas ella no estaba en su cama, habia un camino de sangre en el suelo y ella estaba sentada en un charco de sangre contra esa pared - dijo apuntando la pared de la ducha- estaba inconsciente y fria- se aguan sus ojos- Llame a los doctores y ellos la llevaron a cirugia pero no habia mucho que pudieran hacer. Aparentemente ella golpeo su cabeza contra la pared y en estos momentos...- Se le escaparon lagrimas de los ojos sin ella quererlo.

-¿Donde esta mi hermana?-Pregunto Owen un poco irritado.

-No creo ser la mejor persona en decirles.

-¿Decirnos que? -dijo una voz desde la puerta. Todos miraron y se soprendieron un poco al ver quien estaba alli

-Milly, viniste-Dijo Elizabeth

-Claro que si- Dijo Milly acercandose al grupo-Hable, ¿que nos tiene que decir?

Is miro a los ojos a Milly para luego respirar profundo y hablar

-Lamento mucho la noticia que les tengo que dar.

* * *

><p>*Perdonen que me haya tardado tanto en poner un nuevo cap. pero aqui esta!.<p>

*Espero que les agrade, cualquier cosa ponganlo en los comentarion por favor.

*Espero poner el proximo capitulo pronto.*


End file.
